1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for abrading electrodes with titanium nitride powder for use as cathode electrodes of electrolytic capacitors, thereby increasing the capacitance of the cathode foil to more closely match the capacitance of a poly-anode stack.
2. Related Art
Compact, high voltage capacitors are utilized as energy storage reservoirs in many applications, including implantable medical devices. These capacitors are required to have a high energy density since it is desirable to minimize the overall size of the implanted device. This is particularly true of an Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillator (ICD), also referred to as an implantable defibrillator, since the high voltage capacitors used to deliver the defibrillation pulse can occupy as much as one third of the ICD volume.
Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillators, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,388, incorporated herein by reference, typically use two electrolytic capacitors in series to achieve the desired high voltage for shock delivery. For example, an ICD may utilize two 350 to 400 volt electrolytic capacitors in series to achieve a voltage of 700 to 800 volts.
Electrolytic capacitors are used in ICDs because they have the most nearly ideal properties in terms of size, reliability and ability to withstand relatively high voltage. Conventionally, such electrolytic capacitors typically consist of a cathode electrode, an electrically conductive electrolyte and a porous anode with a dielectric oxide film formed thereon. While aluminum is the preferred metal for the anode plates, other metals such as tantalum, magnesium, titanium, niobium, zirconium and zinc may be used. A typical electrolyte may be a mixture of a weak acid and a salt of a weak acid, preferably a salt of the weak acid employed, in a polyhydroxy alcohol solvent. The electrolytic or ion-producing component of the electrolyte is the salt that is dissolved in the solvent. The entire laminate is rolled up into the form of a substantially cylindrical body, or wound roll, that is held together with adhesive tape and is encased, with the aid of suitable insulation, in an aluminum tube or canister. Connections to the anode and the cathode are made via tabs. Alternative flat constructions for aluminum electrolytic capacitors are also known, comprising a planar, layered, stack structure of electrode materials with separators interposed therebetween, such as those disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,388.
The need for high voltage, high energy density capacitors is most pronounced when employed in ICDs. In ICDs, as in other applications where space is a critical design element, it is desirable to use capacitors with the greatest possible capacitance per unit volume. Since the capacitance of an electrolytic capacitor is provided by the anodes, a clear strategy for increasing the energy density in the capacitor is to minimize the volume taken up by paper and cathode and maximize the number of anodes. A multiple anode flat, stacked capacitor configuration requires fewer cathodes and paper spacers than a single anode configuration and thus reduces the size of the device. A multiple anode stack consists of a number of units consisting of a cathode, a paper spacer, two or more anodes, a paper spacer and a cathode, with neighboring units sharing the cathode between them. In order to achieve higher energy densities, it has been necessary to stack up to seven anodes per layer. However, due to the higher capacitance values achieved with multiple anodes, traditional chemically etched aluminum cathodes provide insufficient capacitance coverage at the desired thickness of 30 microns or less.
Known high capacitance cathode technologies present significant problems. Etched aluminum cathodes are technologically limited and can not support the high capacitance required when more than two anodes are placed adjacent to each other in a capacitor stack. Coated cathodes are difficult to obtain commercially and reliably. Also, known methods of titanium nitride coating are expensive. Metal oxides are difficult to coat in high purity without chloride contamination. Conductive polymers have exhibited stability issues under certain loads and uses. Therefore, there is a need for a cathode that provides suitable coverage to allow for a multiple anode stacked capacitor configuration with maximum energy output.